


爱无恒

by XVI_Pica



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Character, 三观不正, 他们的结局就是那个噩梦, 养狂客, 反常行为, 掏肠挖肚, 第一人称描写, 血腥描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: The love I give you is not eternal.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 11





	爱无恒

**爱无恒**  
**THE MAZE RUNNER**  
**Thomas/Newt**

* * *

  
1.  
  
亲爱的,我很抱歉没有告诉你这个。我知道你一直都在反对我，反对我养一只狂客（不只是你一个人）。但是，我想让你知道，我真的很为这样的东西着迷。相信我。你知道的，你总是因为你自己太忙，没空和我说话。所以，我总要找点我感兴趣的的东西，打发我无法挥霍的时间。你觉得我看的视频太血腥暴力（按照你的想法女人不应该看太多这样的东西），并说了我好几次不要再看这些。我知道你很厌恶，但我会让你喜欢上他的，相信我。  
  
狂客很难出现在我们的正常生活中。不只是因为他们有害。至于为什么这样定义，简单来说，是因为他们没有理智，没有逻辑，所以难以或者说无法掌控。你无法拿人类社会的东西套在他们身上。大多数情况下他们狂躁无比，和电视小说里的僵尸没有区别，但是并不是全部这样。有一天我就见到了一个狂客，装着他的玻璃笼子的四周，沾满了骨肉摩擦的血污。和无数狂客一样，他的脸上全是黑色的血筋。但是他是特别的。  
  
对了。我忘了说，在我们的世界里，狂客并没有像真人那么高大。最大的也就是正常小兔子的体型。所以对于人类来说，没有太强的威胁。因为，如果他跑到你的脚下，你一不注意，他完全会被你踩死。所以，不知名的网络里，总会流传着虐杀狂客的视频。  
  
我看中了那一只，我猜测，他生前应该长得还可以。  
  
你知道怎么繁殖狂客吗？正常人的基因，然后不知道他们怎么弄的，搞出这样的体型，算得上狂客的饲料（如果他们太狂暴了无法安抚，就可以放入活人饲料，不是我们这样的真人），再扔给狂客撕咬。社会绝大多数的人激烈谴责这样的行为，觉得有辱人类形象。而我觉得，他们就是太自以为是，自作多情。  
  
因为，他们永远都不会欣赏到狂客真正吸引人的地方。而我又无法把狂客的美完全表达出来给你。  
  
我选中的那个狂客有金色的头发，皮肤很白。毒虫一样的黑色血管铺满他的脸。又像沼泽里的黑色藤蔓，生长向光明璀璨的天空。  
  
那个玻璃盒子下有不少从他嘴里流出来的黑红液体。我没有闻到味道。不知道他存活在这样的地方，感受究竟如何。  
  
出于怜悯（仁慈，我自己觉得），我把他买回家。路上用报纸包得严严实实。但又很怕闷死他，可是想到，他已经不是人类了。所以，怎么会有呼吸？怎么会有心跳呢？  
  
你看他，才有我一个咖啡壶这么高。不对，也不准确，他根本没有咖啡壶那么高。哎呀，我也讲不清楚，你自己看吧。反正我给他买了更大的玻璃箱，玻璃箱是特制的，有点贵，但我觉得买来配他很值得。  
  
这是我第一次把他带回家，不知道要把他放哪，他算宠物吗？不算吧？我也不想把他当宠物养啊。  
  
他来到我的家里没有太大反应。屋子里有我自己香水的味道和我丈夫淡淡的须后水的味道。不知道他能不能闻得到。我抱着箱子环顾一圈，还是不知道要把他放在哪里才合适。  
  
我还没和我丈夫解释就把他买回来了。不过，放心。以我们的经济能力还是可以养他的。我丈夫，他一般都会依着我的。希望他不要因为我不打招呼自作主张而不高兴。  
  
他敲打着玻璃箱，很用力，就像专业拳击手一样。我看到他的胳膊出的皮肉模糊。虽然有点担心，但是这不就正好说明他是一个很“健康”的狂客吗？我可以养他很久。  
  
玻璃箱里有小小的散气装置，估计是用来驱散狂客身上腐败的气味的。他们的味道并不好闻。所以，人们讨厌他们的原因又增加了一条。  
  
很快，那个玻璃箱子上面就出现了一条一条黑红血痕。那是那个狂客自己的血肉。  
  
“店长告诉我，她一般都叫你纽特。所以，纽特，请不要再撞了好吗。我不想一回来就帮你清理你的箱子，我还有事情。二而且，我丈夫一会回来，给他一个好的表现吧。”  
  
隔着玻璃壁，我轻声对他说。  
  
可能是人类养大的，我看到他倒也安静了下来。难道他知道我在叫他名字吗？  
  
我又试了一遍。  
  
“纽特？”  
  
他抬头看着我，我觉得他就像个拇指姑娘一样。他真的很美丽。抛开他脸上的病态血筋和嘴里流出的黑红。在人间，他长得数一数二了。谁不喜欢这样的人呢？  
  
可惜他已经不是人了。我也不想去了解他的过去，不想知道，究竟是谁，这么残忍，把他变成了这样。  
  
当我丈夫回来的时候，他一开始惊讶地看到餐桌上玻璃箱里的纽特（我故意放在那里的，很显眼）。他喊了我一声名字。我还没有做晚饭，刚刚因为和纽特玩了一会，自己的手也脏了（他一直想要咬我的手，还好他的力气不算大，我也带了特制的防护手套）。正在洗手间里洗手，洗手液的味道混着纽特搞出来的那些东西的味道真的太难受了。我不得不多冲洗几下。不知道那些养着那么多狂客的人是怎么能忍受下去的。我真的很佩服他们。一开始幻想着美好的养狂客日记开始要变得不完美了。我不想这么快让自己对这样的生物有不好的想法。  
  
当我应了一声，转出洗手间的时候。看见我的丈夫正仔细地盯着纽特。纽特也格外安静回望着，我那个刚下班，身上还有因为挤地铁而沾着异样气味的丈夫。纽特可真乖，除去他四周脏兮兮的无痕。  
  
“要喂他吃东西吗？”我丈夫这么问，我就知道他已经原谅了我。  
  
“一般都不用。找点东西磨牙就好了。”我连忙回答，生怕我丈夫改变念头把他扔出门去。  
  
“你要清理哦。别弄得我们这里太臭。最好拿到阳台去。”  
  
“好的，我一会就清理。”  
  
我心里想：上帝，我刚洗完手呢。  
  
我看到纽特朝我的方向走过来，又用力刮着玻璃壁，似乎要冲出去咬我。我不由感叹他的生命力。他的牙齿还残留着血污，他的面相比起我丈夫刚刚看他的时候更加不善。  
  
“你还挺聪明。知道他来了要安静下来。”  
  
那现在我又要帮你清理你住的地方了。  
  
你会睡觉吗？要不要我去找人给你做一个小床放进去？  
  
你要玩点什么吗？要不要给你点迷你哑铃什么的健身器材，你会喜欢这种吗还是只是棒球就好？  
  
你会听音乐吗？如果你能听的话，那就太好了。我和我丈夫用餐的时候我的丈夫经常会放一些老掉牙的情歌，我不知道你喜不喜欢。反正那不是我想听的。我比较喜欢听古典音乐，你呢？你会喜欢听年轻人听的东西吗？摇滚？说唱？电音？还是纯音乐就够了？  
  
你会生病吗？要不要问问养狂客的人怎么处理狂客的一些情况。其实在有你之前，我收藏了好多养狂客的帖子。研究过很多养狂客的人发布在网络上的日记。我想，我应该清楚一些你们的喜好什么的。我觉得在我的照顾下，你不会生病的。  
  
你会喜欢人类食物的气味吗？抱歉，我的手艺很好，经常能让邻居闻到。  
  
初次见面，我想我还不太了解你呢，但是，你更不了解我。  
  
现在我要带上特制的手套（还好它很厚，不然你肯定会咬到我的手），把你拿到另一个小玻璃盒子里，把你这个大的家清理干净之后，就会放你回去了。不知道用什么东西能洗干净污渍，所以我直接用洗涤剂。希望你一会儿回来不要讨厌这个洗涤剂的气味。  
  
当我把你安定下来，我就要忙别的事情了。很抱歉。我不能一整天都陪你。我看见你的眼睛了，你的眼睛太浑浊，我根本都看不出什么，只能自己主观给你添加，“我觉得你有点孤独”。  
  
2.  
  
这几天你都很正常，纽特。我想我可以把你拿出来，放到我自己家里的地面上。但是你身上总是有那些永远清理不掉的血肉模糊的腐肉。会弄脏我很不容易弄干净的地板。所以我想，我会在下次清理你的屋子的时候把你放出来，随便跑跑。虽然我给你买的玻璃笼子很大，但是，对于你来说，这始终是不是太局限了。  
  
你是不是很想出去？真的很抱歉。  
  
也许我不应该把你带回来。  
  
我工作的时候，经常听到你刮玻璃，撞玻璃的声音，一开始还能忍受。但是，随着我的丈夫开始抱怨，我自己都渐渐觉得有点烦躁了。可是我来看你的时候，你会更积极地撞击玻璃。似乎想要靠近我。我就无法对你产生厌恶。  
  
纽特，我怎么能厌恶你，我怎么能厌恶一只，没有理智的，不知道算是什么物种的东西呢？  
  
这一切都是我自己的选择。  
  
有时候你撞击玻璃的声音是有节奏的。实话实说，这多少都有点恐怖，但是幸好你很少这样。绝大多数时候，你的撞击声就是忽大忽小，忽连忽断的。真的希望你可以安静一点。我想，你不用吃东西，你哪来的这么多力气啊？  
  
你知道吗？从买回来之后，我就很少照顾你，就像忘了你一样，除了闲的时候来看看你。  
  
所以我丈夫经常会给你洗干净（我没想到他会这样！我真的很不好意思了），有时候还会上网查查狂客会吃什么。他觉得你不可能什么东西都不吃，还有能有这么多力气折腾。我们做爱的时候他都会累，所以他问了我很多次了。  
  
“他不用吃东西？”我丈夫居然会在这个时候关心纽特。  
  
“我觉得不用。”我其实不是很担心纽特。纽特最近也好好的。玻璃箱里一如既往很脏。  
  
“网上有的说要，有的说不要，我到底信那个啊？”  
  
“我不知道啊……该死的……你慢点吧。”  
  
“我其实有点累了。我真的很羡慕他。”我的丈夫放慢动作。  
  
“你怎么还会在做爱的时候提这个？”我回头瞪着眼睛看他，我们做爱从来不开灯，我觉得他看不清我的表情，脸上做戏白费。不应该啊。我掐了掐自己手臂上的皮肤。这几天太忙还熬夜，我的皮肤如此松弛。我讨厌这样。我宁可像纽特一样，就算脸上全是那种东西。  
  
“狂客的寿命比人类长黑多，不知道他们为什么能做到延缓衰老。”  
  
“是啊，真的很羡慕他们呢。”  
  
“真想变成狂客。”  
  
“这一点也不好笑！”  
  
我想如果纽特在这里的话，如果他能听懂我们说话不知道他会怎么想。  
  
谁会在乎一个无法改变命运的狂客的想法呢？最终只能说明，是我想多了。  
  
想到这几天我一直忙，没有怎么给纽特清理他的玻璃箱子，全是我丈夫在清理，我还是明天做点什么来谢谢我丈夫对我的支持吧。  
  
明明我丈夫是个很不可理喻的人（我觉得），但是他居然这几天一直都对纽特表现得很有兴趣。我真的没有想到。我真的很感激。  
  
第二天我回来的时候，我差点没被吓死（但是我手里的食品袋吓掉在地上）。其实也没有什么很恐怖的事情，只是我丈夫又带回了一个，不是狂客，还没变成狂客的“人类”。那其实应该被称之为饲料。  
  
“你从哪里弄来的？”我惊呆了，说话都有点结巴了。  
  
“我查到了一家有卖这个的。我觉得纽特需要一个伙伴。你不觉得他很孤单吗？一个人在这么大的地方里面？”  
  
然后，我无言以对。我但我没有把让我丈夫这么把这个新家伙放进纽特的家里。那还是个没有变成狂客的人啊。我不知道纽特会对他做什么。  
  
“纽特应该还不想吃人吧。你要不把他放在另一个玻璃箱里？”  
  
“可以，还有多的玻璃箱子吗？”  
  
“有，还好你买的这个，不然就闲置了。他和纽特的个头差不多。”  
  
“店主告诉我他叫托马斯。”  
  
“狂客也有名字啊？”  
  
“他还没有变成狂客噢。”  
  
“噢噢对，我忘记了。”  
  
我们没有把托马斯放到纽特可以看得见的地方。但是纽特似乎闻到了食物的气味，变得比以往更加焦躁不安。  
  
我们把托马斯拿到我们的储物架上。  
  
托马斯虽然没有变成狂客，但是他似乎比狂客更闹腾呢。  
  
“他总是想要出去。”我丈夫跟我说。  
  
我开始习惯了我丈夫对狂客的关心。其实大多数情况下他是漠不关心的。  
  
当我丈夫看起电脑来，他就会像我一样，忘记一切。  
  
还好现在天气宜人，我们不用担心他俩被冻死或热死。虽然身为狂客的纽特不一定存在这种情况。  
  
当我和我的丈夫在客厅里看电视，就会听到纽特撞击玻璃的声音。一开始觉得很烦。但是后来也习惯了。但是托马斯更烦，他总是想逃走。而且他比纽特更难伺候，他需要我们喂食和加水。不然他会不停地折腾出一些难受的噪音。  
  
我想要不把托马斯放进纽特那里，让托马斯也变成狂客吧。  
  
这样纽特就不会孤单。这样他就会有一个伙伴。这不是我丈夫买回托马斯的最初目的吗？但是现在托马斯的玻璃箱子在我们的储物架子上。纽特的玻璃箱子在我们客厅靠近阳台的角落。他俩隔了十万八千里。纽特整天也很狂躁，搞出一堆噪音。  
  
“这对托马斯会不会太残忍。”我的丈夫看着托马斯。我很少打量托马斯，因为我的注意力一般都在纽特身上。我看到这个黑头发的男孩子，脸上还有黑色的痣。这个痣让他看起来很普通。我不能完全表达这个感觉。只是觉得这样让他看起来也许更年轻，也许他本来就很年轻。他的个头比纽特高，对于我们来说，他也比咖啡壶矮很多，但是没有像纽特那样矮一大截。他比纽特更健壮。  
  
“怎么，这不是你当时要把他买回来的吗？你当时怎么不觉得残忍。”  
  
我丈夫没有回答我，只是沉默地望着托马斯，托马斯也看着他，但是过了一会又东搞西搞起来。完全无视了我们。  
  
“我觉得他有挺强的求生欲呢。”  
  
“所以你有点后悔吗？”  
  
“可以说，我后悔了。”  
  
“你可以把托马斯退回去，如果你不想给纽特的话。”  
  
“他万一被别人买走了不也是一样的结果吗？”  
  
我哑口无言。我根本没有想到会这样。但我觉得他说地对极了。但是，我觉得我如此虚伪。因为纽特不也曾经是个受害者，被别的狂客变成今天这个样子的吗？  
  
我该同情谁？  
  
谁才值得被同情？  
  
我在干什么？  
  
我在想什么？  
  
为什么会有这样的事情？我从未在网络上的帖子里看到过这样的情绪流露。  
  
难道他们不用饲料来养狂客吗，也不可能啊，狂客不吃任何东西的理论还没有科学坐实。也不会有科学坐实。为了保险肯定所有人会买饲料的。不然为什么饲料比狂客更贵呢？  
  
此刻我再一次问我自己，我当时买狂客回来干什么？  
  
过去，我会在心里回答我觉得狂客很美的时候，而此刻这样的言论如此苍白贫瘠。  
  
3.  
  
我们迟迟没有把托马斯放进去。我还是像以前一样清理纽特和托马斯的玻璃箱。当做什么也没发生。我还是避免让纽特看到托马斯。但是托马斯是知道这里有狂客的。我不知道托马斯对于狂客会不会有恐惧（因为托马斯求生欲望太强），我都有点被托马斯这样的精神感染到了。我觉得托马斯是不想被纽特吃了变成狂客的。  
  
如果你观察仔细，你就能看到，当纽特弄出噪音的时候，托马斯会有细微的颤抖。我不得不频繁清洗纽特的玻璃箱子，以去除异味安抚托马斯和自己。  
  
我知道这样下去不对，迟早都会有尽头。  
  
迟早都要结束的。我不能再犹豫下去了。可是我想来想去，怎么也不能下定决心。还是决定再等等吧，我也不想看到托马斯就这样变成了狂客。就再等等吧。  
  
再等等吧。于是我和我的丈夫都绝口不提。然而当家里安静的时候，听见纽特嘶吼着敲打玻璃的声音，我们不得不想到纽特。是的，原本小小一只的纽特突然给我俩带来了巨大的恐惧。是的，我们开始觉得狂客很恐怖。  
  
和我一开始设想的完全不一样。我说过，我丈夫如果不把托马斯带回来，我们什么事情都不会有。我丈夫说，如果我不把这个叫纽特的狂客带回来，我们也什么事情都不会发生。  
  
“我乐意！”我疯狂大吼，也许这一刻我和狂客没什么区别。纽特的噪音淹没在我愤怒的声音里。我突然想要托马斯马上去死。我丈夫叫我冷静。  
  
我刚刚的声音时我这好几年以来最歇斯底里的一次。是啊，我变得像狂客了。狂客——某种不能被我讲清楚的东西，不就一直是我所景仰吗？  
  
我的人性是不是开始流失？  
  
我是不是变得像狂客了？  
  
我会变成那样的东西吗？那这是人类的退化还是进化？  
  
这对于我来说有意义吗？这是我想要的吗？我知道我不可能会变成狂客的，但是托马斯完全有可能。考虑到这样不平等的命运，我真的无法再直视托马斯的眼睛。纽特的怒吼还在耳边如此刺耳，撕裂的声音就像无数个小石头碰撞摩擦。  
  
而我丈夫只是把这一切当做没发生。生活还是继续。只是开始故意不靠近他们两个。  
  
“把托马斯变成狂客吧？”  
  
“要不然你把托马斯放生……”  
  
“你到底想着怎么样？”  
  
“你说话啊！”  
  
我问我丈夫，但是他以沉默来回答。我一生气用力敲了一下桌面，然后转身摔门出去。耳边还有纽特弄出来的噪音，而我此刻一点也不想理他了。  
  
我踩上高跟鞋，下楼，出了自己的住处。走到大街上，看到无数量车在黑夜中穿梭，我还没有吃饭。我和他都没有吃。现在几点了，我看了一下手腕上的表。表盘还在路灯下反光，干扰我的视线。光线模糊，指针尖细，让我看不清，它停留在哪里。本能对罗马数字失忆片刻，才知道现在不过是十九点二十三分。  
  
我很不想回去，随便找了一家餐厅，没有像以前和我丈夫逛街一样在店门口徘徊，而是直接进去了，看起来失魂落魄的。我到了外面，没有什么认识的人。  
  
我很想给自己的朋友打个电话告诉他们纽特的事情，但是她们会理解我吗？  
  
连我的丈夫接受一开始都没法接受这样的事情（虽然他后来的接受速度真的很令我意外）。是啊，我肯定不能和她们说啊。就算和我关系再好的苏珊娜，没有表面反对，我还是知道他她对狂客的态度是拒绝的。更别提贝蒂的强烈反对态度（后来她知道了我养狂客的事情还差点要打我）。啊。她们为什么这么讨厌狂客呢。为什么要向那么多人一样对狂客永远都不给予肯定的态度呢？  
  
4.  
  
你知道的吧，我们最后还是要走这一步。  
  
我丈夫握着托马斯，托马斯不断挣扎。我打开纽特玻璃箱子的盖子，我听见纽特的喊叫。这很恐怖。我们其实也见过狂客会如何对待这样的人。  
  
我觉得我丈夫手里的托马斯，让我和我丈夫都充满了强烈的罪恶感。如果托马斯并没有人类的外形而就像一个宠物的食物一样出现在我们的面前，我们还会不会同情他？不会的。会不会这么可笑，为这最终还是发生，无法躲过的事情浪费那么多时间和精神？不会的。  
  
这真的太讽刺太可笑了。如果托马斯没有人类外形。我根本不会给予一丝同情，我丈夫可能还会一点，他甚至不愿意碾死一只蚂蚁。  
  
纽特朝我的方向磨牙，我很少见过他这么兴奋。他急切地挥手，似乎要抓托马斯。  
  
“你不忍心就我来给他。”  
  
我从我丈夫手里接过托马斯，托马斯更暴躁挣扎要脱离我的手。我不得不用更大的力气抓住他（我甚至担心我会把他捏死）。  
  
快点解决吧，然后就不要再看了。  
  
我把托马斯放进了纽特的玻璃箱子里，托马斯还紧紧抓着我的手不松开。  
  
但是纽特已经扑上来了。  
  
他冲上去把托马斯推倒（纽特的力气真的很大啊）。托马斯直接被他推倒在玻璃箱底。我迅速把手抽出来，盖上玻璃箱子的盖子。  
  
就看到纽特的嘴离托马斯的脖子只有一步之遥。托马斯的双臂紧紧低着纽特挥舞的手，把纽特手臂上的腐肉蹭的到处都是。  
  
狂客纽特就像个寄生虫一样紧紧缠着托马斯。他的牙齿陷入托马斯的脖子里。我听见空气中摩擦起细微的震颤，是托马斯的尖叫。就像你弹一根绷紧的细线一般。震动之后，缓慢停止。再也听不见声音。新鲜的血液从托马斯的脖子里喷溅出。雪一样，飞落在纽特的脸上和玻璃箱子的底部。  
  
滴滴答答。  
  
还有声音。  
  
纽特的撕咬没有一击致命，托马斯还没有这么快死去，但是他脖子上的皮肉已经被撕下去一大块了。那一大块现在就在纽特的嘴里，而纽特既不吃掉也不松口，就让那块血肉挂在自己的嘴边。托马斯看着他。  
  
我被托马斯脖子里那触目惊心的露骨的伤，刺得看不清楚托马斯的神色。  
  
我居然忘了像以前一样想：要是我这样做，托马斯会不会恨我？但是这也没意义了。托马斯即将死去成为狂客。成为纽特的一个新朋友。  
  
是啊，一个新朋友。我之前是不是太执于托马斯变成狂客的这个过程是残忍的，而忽视了纽特从今之后会多了一个伙伴呢？  
  
当我和我的丈夫不在家的时候，纽特，他，就不再是一个人了啊。  
  
这不是很好吗？  
  
这不是很好吗？  
  
我又鼓起勇气，看托马斯被纽特变成一个令人不可探知的物种。我又觉得这场血腥的献祭是神圣的。不管纽特是不是在感受自己嘴里的人肉的味道还是怎么样。他最终把那块肉吐到一边，又重新撕扯起了托马斯的其他地方的血肉。  
  
唯独没有碰托马斯的脸。  
  
我已经可以看到托马斯白森森的锁骨，骨头被半埋在血肉里的感觉让我想到冷冻仓库里的牛肉猪肉，不由得觉得寒冷，而且十分想吐。  
  
托马斯没有再动了。血就像床一样扑散在他的身下。也沾满了纽特的嘴和手指。  
  
结束了。  
  
太快了。  
  
托马斯终于变成了狂客。我不知道回来要怎么和我丈夫说。但是我大致猜到他就会像以前一样，沉默沉默……  
  
他又能再说什么呢？他还是能把托马斯变回原来的样子吗？是他害死了托马斯还是我害死了托马斯呢？但是纽特也有了自己的朋友了啊。  
  
是的，当我回过头来想要和我丈夫说话，发现他只是陷进沙发里抽烟。  
  
“喂，你应该出去抽烟。”  
  
这句话我没有像平时那样说出口。  
  
我的手套本来就没有粘上多少托马斯的气味和体温，现在那手套散发着日常清理纽特腐败物的味道被我丈夫的烟味淹没了，至于温度早就被空气拉至与他们同温。  
  
托马斯的存在证明只有他自己之前住过的那个玻璃盒子。  
  
现在两个狂客可以放在一起，就不需要像之前一样分开了。我想应该把托马斯生前的物品也放进纽特的箱子里。我也不知道这样做好不好。但是对于我们来说，托马斯虽然死去，但是没有离开我们。没有离开我们，也就说明他没有死去。  
  
当托马斯的脸上爬满了纽特脸上那样的黑色血管时，他重新睁开了眼睛（我算了算，大概花了六个小时）。狂客的转化并没有像网上描述的这么快啊……  
  
纽特有伙伴的几天之后，我们渐渐发现纽特变得安静了很多。而且这两只狂客也经常呆在一起，不知道在干什么。  
  
狂客会有语言吧？但是我从来没听过有什么声音。也可能是因为声音太小，也可能被我选择性忽略了。我知道狂客之间还是会存在人类社会的一些行为。所以我很好奇他们到底会发生什么事情。  
  
不知道狂客之间会不会有像人类之间无聊的笑话。  
  
虽然家里多了两个狂客之后，我的清理工作没有增加。  
  
他们两个再我在洗手台上清理他们的箱子的时候，我会把门关上，把他们两个放在地上让他们两个乱跑。  
  
出乎意料的是，平时看起来很狂暴的纽特只是找了墙壁角落一个没有光线的地方躲在那里坐下。是的，他就让自己窝在那个角落里。  
  
而托马斯不一样，他的原本性格似乎还是保留着呢。当我把他放出来的时候他很快离开的纽特，围绕我的脚边跑，到处看。当他离我很远的时候，我会伸手把他抓回来。他还挺听话的，没有咬我。我把他抓回我的脚边放下之后，他就跑回纽特那里去了。  
  
我觉得有点可爱。我的心情也因为托马斯的举动变得轻松了不少。他们才认识几天呢，托马斯就会这样做了。  
  
我看到他很纽特挤在一起坐下，只是静静得看着我刷洗他们的玻璃箱子，我知道一把他们抓会玻璃箱子之后，我又得洗一遍地板和他们刚刚呆过的角落，但是我愿意。我没有很快结束手头上的工作，而是放慢，一边刷洗一边用余光瞟着角落的两个。  
  
我想我又能回想起我一开始为什么要把纽特带回家了。我现在真的很喜欢这个感觉。  
  
托马斯变成狂客之后，我的丈夫没有再主动清洗过他们俩住的玻璃箱，我不怪他。  
  
里面也有我的错。  
  
只是我现在能接受这样的结果了。  
  
我很感谢我的丈夫给纽特带来了托马斯，虽然也给自己带来一场狂客嗜血表演。  
  
5.  
  
“你有想过把他们丢掉，或者送人什么的吗？”我丈夫躺在我身边问我。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“当我们死后，他们还是没死。把他们囚禁在那里，会不会太残忍。”  
  
虽然我很想说对狂客谈及“残忍”这个词是可笑的，我还是认真思索了我丈夫的话，觉得他说得有道理。我一开始把纽特带回来就没有往更远的地方看。  
  
我当时只想要一只狂客，证明我是一个疯子。  
  
“把他俩放哪里去？”  
  
“不是有个地方专门有很多狂客吗？”  
  
“……”我真的没有考虑到把他们送回同伴的身边。但是对于他们来说，狂客确实是他们的同伴。  
  
可是我的脑子里不断出现了这样一幅场景。我把他们抛进狂客堆里。托马斯被无数狂客淹没。再也找不到。而纽特被无数狂客蜂拥而上地撕裂了。我是看到了，十几个狂客围绕在纽特的身边，用他们撕扯过无数活人血肉的手爪刮烂扯开纽特的腹部。不知道狂客还有没有属于人类一般有温度的大小肠内脏和器官。纽特的内脏流了一地，被无数狂客捡起，吞食，或者糟蹋掉。纽特对于那些丑陋的狂客来说好看无数倍，这也是我为什么花了这么多钱选择纽特的原因。我花钱为我的双眼服务。  
  
别说狂客只会攻击人，那是不可能的，没有告诉过你他们有时候也会攻击同伴吗？因为我在之前就跟你说过人类的那一套完全不适合他们。不然为什么他们会脱离人类的掌控呢？  
  
如果我和我丈夫死了之后我要把他们俩送到哪里？或者如果我和我丈夫有孩子的话，那我们的孩子会不会愿意接触这种东西？到了那个时候社会对于狂客的态度是更接纳还是更拒绝要把他们彻底抹杀呢？我不知道，我现在什么也看不出来。  
  
但是我不想让他们两个离开我们，真的。  
  
我也不想看到他们两个分开。  
  
托马斯会不会照顾纽特呢？  
  
因为我从来没见过变成狂客之后托马斯对纽特表现出什么不友善的样子，恰恰相反他们相处得很好。这是我没想到的。我感激我的丈夫给纽特找到了一个真正的伙伴。我不知道我丈夫是怎么做到的。  
  
“我也不知道。我一开始就觉得托马斯挺好的，我知道狂客之间也会斗争。”  
  
但是最后变成这样，是命运吧。  
  
是机缘。  
  
是偶然。  
  
是无心。  
  
可是我还是没有回答我丈夫的问题。就是如果我们死后，他们连个何去何从。  
  
现在说这个会不会太早。我们两个甚至都还没有孩子。  
  
但是如果我们要孩子的话，家里养着两个狂客，合适吗？  
像疯子一样的问题。  
  
我们要把他们送走吗？如果把他们留下，那以后我们又会面对什么？好烦啊。  
  
我们把他们弄死吗？如果我们也死了以后？这可能吗？我和我丈夫应该都下不去手也不会让别人做出这样的事情的。  
  
那怎么办？  
  
我翻了一个身。  
  
四周太安静，以前是能听到纽特弄的噪音，但是他们两个在一起之后就很少有别的声音了。家里安静了很多，我发现好像很多事情都往我自己预期的反方向发展了。让我渐渐分不清也把握不住未来的走向。  
  
但是我没有后悔过把纽特带到这个家里，我不后悔隔三差五给他清洗沾满污秽散发着腐烂血肉味道的玻璃箱子，也不后悔带手套把他拿出来时他隔着手套要我的手。更不后悔我丈夫把托马斯带回来，最后由我把他变成了狂客，我是有罪的。但是我不后悔。  
  
我一直想体验一下这个社会上大部分人大喊着不能做的事情，无数人反对的事情，权威禁止的事情，伦理上深恶痛绝谴责批判的事情。这有什么，虽然我也陷入了先人警告过的陷阱里，但是总比日日平安重复着一切索然无味的事情有意义得多。  
  
我会死去，我丈夫会死去，或者哪天没注意给托马斯和纽特咬了生病什么的死去，我想也没什么吧……  
  
玻璃箱子上面的刮痕越来越多，总有一天再坚固的箱子也会破碎，我可以选择更换也可以选择放任他俩去。我是不是太自私？我就是疯子。  
  
但是我从未对托马斯纽特做一些更令人难以接受的事情。你知道的，有人对狂客好，也会有人对狂客坏。所以我是有责任心的。我会对他们两个负责。  
  
但是谁能告诉我以后该怎么做？  
  
我可以再次放任自己的自私让他们两个永远陪伴着我吗？  
  
我不想让他们两个离开我。  
  
但是也不想让他们两个靠近我。  
  
多想这些无意义，明天我还是要早起上班。是的，当我自己一个人在脑子想这些乱七八糟的破事的时候，我的丈夫已经睡着了。这个白痴的手机还有人半夜给他发消息，不断在我的床头柜子上发光震动。我起来把他的手机关机了之后放回去，自己又在他的身边重新躺下。我现在要睡了，不知道托马斯和纽特在干什么。  
  
我很累，现在已经超过一点了，我明天还是要早起，但是我想完那些东西还没办法这么快就睡着。是的，也就是说我的脑子还比较清醒。如果你想要来和我辩论我完全可以奉陪。但是我是真的很累了。  
  
我不知道我什么时候睡着，也从自己的枕头滑落，我做了一个梦。在第二天太阳透过窗户照射在我的床边之前，我还能想起我就是梦到了我睡觉之前想的那样。  
  
无数狂客蜂拥到纽特身上，撕扯着他的皮肤，掏挖着他肚子里的东西。肠子被四处拉扯，我喜爱的纽特变成了一个被蛀虫啃得破碎的枯叶。他们嘴里发出毛骨悚然的喊叫，纽特也在吼叫，但是我不知道他们在交流，还是纯粹地这样喊着，无任何意义。  
  
无数狂客的睾丸像石头一样沉重，又如蚕蛹一般干枯。我看到无数根类似人类男性一般的东西轮流捅进纽特的肚子里。纽特在尖叫，他也许在找托马斯。他会感受到痛苦吗？狂客还会有痛苦吗？多少狂客的阴茎挂着沾着纽特破碎的肠子和血肉在纽特的头上晃荡。  
  
我看不见一个人的灵魂。  
  
梦里我不知道这些狂客是从哪里跑出来，也不知道他们为什么会对我的纽特如此感兴趣，还做出这样的事情。我真的不知道。而我做的，只是顺着黑暗凝滞的时间继续把这个荒谬的噩梦继续做下去。直到第二天的太阳彻底照在我的脑袋上，我超我丈夫的方向看去，看到黑色隆起的东西，我以为他还在我身边，我以为现在时间还早。  
  
我又闭上了眼睛。  
  
当我再次睁开时，还是看到了那个黑色隆起的东西，我以为是我丈夫的脑袋，我还是没起来。  
  
当我真正醒来的时候，我头边那个隆起的东西很可能是我丈夫叠好的被子。  
  
有一个念头一瞬间冲击着我的神经，为什么我会觉得，刚刚那个有可能是纽特或者托马斯在我的床边看我苏醒？  
  
他们会这样做吗？  
  
如果我把他们放出来，他们会咬掉我的头吗？还是像梦中一般把我开膛破肚，再用他们生前原本被称之为“阴茎”的东西插进我的肚子里？  
  
我会被他们杀死吗？  
  
我会变成一只狂客，我可以成为他们一员吗？如果我变成了狂客，会有人给我找来像托马斯那样如此契合纽特的狂客吗？如果我丈夫也变成了狂客他会像托马斯契合纽特一样和我契合吗？  
  
我真的该起来了，天已经亮了。  
  
我走到客厅，看到那两只狂客窝在一起，并没有发生我梦中事情。我还是听到碟盘撞击一样的鸟鸣，而不是狂客那种末日一般的吼叫。  
  
嘿，早上好，托马斯和纽特！  
  
我现在要出去了，你们俩可以乖乖呆在家里吗？等我晚上回来配你们玩吧？  
  
记得哟，托马斯不可以欺负纽特。  
  
答应我好吗？  
  
托马斯又不高兴了？  
  
为什么啊？  
  
是纽特欺负你了吗？  
  
不是啊？  
  
你们两个好好商量一下吧，今晚我回来不想看到你们这样的噢。  
  
END

* * *

  
爱无恒  
THE MAZE RUNNER FANFICTION  
THE MAZE RUNNER  
Thomas/Newt  
7.21.2020  
By Slavic Pica  
微博：帝國和鷹  
AO3:Slavic_pica

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this fanfics in two days.Thanks for watching.


End file.
